Chill Factor
by Sheis1963
Summary: Who said Lisa Cuddy didn't have fantasies?. One-shot, M rated.


Hello, hello! Long time no see :D First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed my previous one shots and to whomever added them to their favorites That was amazing.

Anyway... This is my new one-shot. Yup, it's smut. My very first attempt at writing it (I popped my cherry, YAY!) - If you get traumatized after reading this, blame SissiCuddles ;)

* * *

><p>Every Winter evening was the same repeating monotony, but as she entered her house, Lisa Cuddy decided that night was going to be different. Instead of signing files and charts, she opted to watch a movie one of the nurses had recommended her in a quit chit-chat at the clinic that day.<p>

The protagonist wasn't a very smart character. The leading man was a rawhide. Honestly, the film was only worth watching due to the chemistry between the two actors, and for its soundtrack, a wonderful Sting song. It didn't matter if the storyline was faulty and the dialogue was awful, it wasn't Dostoievski but it distracted her and she enjoyed it.

She checked if every light in the house was off and if the windows and doors were rightfully closed. At the end of the hallway Rachel was peacefully sleeping with a content smile on her petit face, smiling, Cuddy left her daughter's room and entered her own.

She didn't turn on her bedside table light, there was a public illumination lamp in the middle of the street that was enough to guide her around the familiar place. She took off the decorative pillows and pulled down the eiderdown. After that, Cuddy went to the bathroom and started to undress herself. She did everything with ease, slowly taking off each item and folding it with care before moving on to the next one. She started getting goose bumps on her skin but that didn't rush her.

When she was completely naked, she took off the elastic holding her pony tail and freed her hair, combing the ebony locks with her delicate fingers. Lisa Cuddy loved the feeling of her wild curls touching her bare shoulders, it was a secret vanity she liked to keep to herself.

Her nightie was suspended on a hanger behind the door, she dressed it. It was light pink silk with some lace adorning the bottom. It was a little too short but it was something she'd wear every night of the year, she loved the smooth feeling of the silk on her porcelain skin.

Shivering with cold, she walked barefooted back to the bedroom.

She was just about to get into bed when he grabbed her by the waist with his strong harm and covered her mouth with his free hand. Cuddy tried to scream and arched her back, in a desperate attempt to free herself.

"Sshh!" - he whispered in her hear - "hold still, or I'll hurt you."

Cuddy stopped squirming.

"That's better", he said in a low rough voice, "is your daughter asleep?". She didn't move. He tightened the grip on her waist and pushed her head against his chest, she could feel his warm breath against her neck.

"I asked you a question, is your daughter asleep?" he repeated. Cuddy hesitated a little before nodding with her head.

"Great. That's good. Do as I say and nothing bad will happen to you, got it?", she felt her heart beat against her ribcage as she nodded again, "if I take off my hand, will you start screaming?", Cuddy nodded no with her head, perhaps with a little too much promptitude to look sincere, "Cause if you do..." he threatened.

She nodded again, this time more convincingly.

Slowly, he took his hand from her mouth.

"What are you going to do to me?" she cried.

He showed her.

The intruder grabbed her hand, pushed her backwards and pressed her against his throbbing penis. Cuddy gasped, chocked has he wrapped her fingers around his erection, going up and down, rhythmically, still holding her small hands in his strong ones.

There was a mirror at the end of the bedroom, it had been given to her by her grandmother. She could see their reflection in the wooden antiquity, it was carnal. Raw. Erotic. She saw her fragile body, wrapped on that tiny silky nightie, being possessed by the giant, muscular figure. He was in the shadows, all she could see a pair of eyes starring at hers through the polished surface.

With a strict voice, breaking the heavy silence between them, he spoke "Take off your nightie".

She shook her head, first slowly, then vigorously, "No". Without waiting for her reaction, he ripped the straps of her clothing, the silky dress slipped slowly down her torso, exposing her perfect round breasts. It was more than he could handle, he took her breast with his mouth, biting, nibbling and sucking. She moaned.

"Sshsh!" he commanded. She bit her bottom lip.

His hands slimmed down the center of her body and sensually stopped at her bikini line, trying to shove them in between her legs.

"Open them" -the masculine figure spoke again.

"Please..." she pleaded once more.

"Open them!"

Cuddy moved her feet some mere centimeters, "More", he demanded. She hesitated once more but she had no other choice but to obey his orders. He laid her down on the bed, always making eye contact through the mirror. She was naked. Her body was completely at his mercy. His warm hands caressed her inner thighs, parting her legs, exploring her. She could feel his member traveling down her stomach, stopping at her entrance, slowly teasing it with the tip of his cock before penetrating her fully.

Convulsively, her hands grabbed the sheets beneath her with the same straight that his body was pressing hers against them. He let out a moan has he got deeper inside her.

"Tell me what I'm doing to you"

The mattress muffled her answer.

"Louder" demanded the gruff voice.

She repeated the answer and gave in, her body couldn't handle his rapid thrusts any longer, she was invaded by waves of pleasure that were coming quickly by the second, as she was starting to shiver underneath him, he spoke:

"You're coming aren't you?" a slight smirk appeared on his face as he moved faster in and out of her.

With a sight, Cuddy moaned, "Yes..."

Her orgasm left her wet, with absolutely no straight left in her body and overfloating with happiness. It had started to vanish when she felt him climax, with his hands still glued on her hips, all of his body was pulsating above her. She came again, a smaller orgasm, but still managed to satisfy her.

"That was exciting" he knew all her fantasies, word by word, as she described them to him. They wouldn't always role play but Cuddy loved when that happened.

He put his hands on her breasts and ran his thumbs through her hard nipples, "You like to get scared" he said with a quiet laugh.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't let you sneak in otherwise" they shared a long and languid kiss, when they finally parted he lovingly caressed her face, "You saw me in the bathroom?", she asked.

"You didn't sense me watching?"

"To be honest I did" Cuddy confessed "When I came in the room, I knew you were here. I thought that, maybe, I should take longer to take my clothes off, perhaps even change my nightie" she was looking at him seductively, letting every world roll of her mouth slowly.

"I would have liked that a lot" he replied mischievously.

"Next time" Cuddy laid her head on his shoulder "it's cold tonight".

Has he breathed the scent of her hair, House sighed...

"God, I can't stop doing this."

* * *

><p>AN: If you don't review all the puppies in the world will choke to death in all the babies :O It's true, House told me.

PS: I'm in the middle of writing a multi-chapter fic. It's very random and silly, basically, Cuddy is a mermaid and House is a fisherman, it's kind of disney-ish with sprinkles on top... The forbidden love type of thing... XD Is it stupid? I actually think it is but it's up to you, fanfic masters, hot or not? Should I finish it? I'd appreciate your help :)


End file.
